1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a method and apparatus for sharing a function between a device and an external device and performing an operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices generally perform operations that are restricted and fixed to functions of software and hardware resources at the time when the electronic devices are launched. Such conventional electronic devices operate by using programs recorded therein at the time when the electronic devices are launched, and thus they cannot accommodate new functions after the products are launched. Research has recently been conducted into a method of indirectly extending functions of electronic devices by sharing resources between various electronic devices.